The present invention is directed to a cash drawer associated with a data terminal device and more particularly to a mechanism for releasing the cash drawer from engagement with the terminal device.
In modern data terminal or electronic cash register devices used in a checkout operation, the opening of the cash drawer prior to the removal of change is automatically controlled by the operation of certain control keys on the keyboard of the terminal device. The operation of these control keys disables the latching mechanism latching the drawer to the terminal device. However, it has been found that there are certain situations such as the occurrence of a power outage or certain supervisory functions which require that the cash drawer be released from engagement with the terminal device without disturbing the control mechanism that controls the disabling of the latching mechanism latching the cash drawer in a closed position.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a manual release mechanism for a cash drawer associated with a data terminal device.
It is another object of this invention to provide a locking arrangement for a cash drawer which locks the cash drawer in a closed position while preventing the cash drawer latching mechanism from being disabled.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a manual release mechanism for a cash drawer which is simple in construction and therefore low in cost.